RariFruit
RariFruit is a Gmod Freak; a variation on RubberFruit's in-character persona, created by TheInvertedShadow Origin A Rarity from an alternate timeline or dimension visited the grave of RubberFruit, who rose up as a ghost due to it being a full moon. RubberFruit's ghost possessed Rarity and became a permanent dominant part of her psyche, resulting in her taking on his behavior and, most notably, his penchant for calling claim on objects she sees fit. Soon after, RariFruit immediately took her new powers out for a test run on an unsuspecting Engineer, before being confronted by a hulking, iron-clad Heavy. Unable to stop it with her powers alone, she was nearly killed, but seemingly in the nick of time, another Rarity (the soon-to-be Myyrity) used her own magic to save her, just as the clock struck midnight. In a bright flash of light, RariFruit's appearance was drastically changed; her mane and tail changed to a lighter purple with pink stripes, her cutie mark changed to that of a hybrid between Rarity's and Applejack's, and on her right hoof, she gained her primary and most lethal form of attack: the Gauntlet of Greed. With this new power in hand, her power was multiplied almost tenfold, and she immediately went to work on the beastly Heavy, ripping its headgear off with her new strength, and beginning her kleptomania anew. Personality and Behaviour Despite what most people think, though, RariFruit is actually neutral in terms of behavior, unlike RubberFruit, despite having his essence permanently melded into her psyche. She is mostly harmless unless provoked, wherein she will attack the instigator(s) and then proceed to steal whatever valuables they have. She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every object she can get her hands on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths. However, if one should be respectful to RariFruit upon encountering her, they may just be well-rewarded, seeing as she still is the Element of Generosity, after all. RariFruit also has a family of sorts. It consists of her little sister, Creepy Belle, her son, Painis Cupcake, her best friend, Myyrity, and her coltfriend, Endario. Whilst she is perfectly capable of handling any situation on her own, she still enjoys recieving help from her son or the other three Ponies. Powers and Abilities Most of her power is based off of an extremely powerful aura that is emanated from a trace of RubberFruit that mutated her psyce a little bit. The magic that is created from this aura is known as "The Influence of RubberFruit." With this influence, she is able to pull off various feats of magic and sorts, such as; *Standard Telekinesis- Simple telekinesis that just about all unicorn ponies should be able to use. Her's seems to have been intensified since the mutation, though. *The Gauntlet of Greed- Blacksmithed by FlamingHammers1997, the Gauntlet is RariFruit's primary means of attacking/stealing. It is what she uses to utilize all other powers that she has acquired. *The Sword of Selfishness- A rather long and lethal blade which is used for lethal hacking into one's person and other uses the common sword would have, given any other uses that one would have for a sword. *Personal Punctureres- A cluster of knives that viciously poke the victim of choice. There hasn't been over the amount of 8 or so of the weapon that she's dealt with at once, though. *Greedy Grabbers- A pair of ghostly hands that she can use to her disposal, grabbing onto foes, viciously ripping them apart, locking doors, and forcing her foes to the ground. Faults and Weaknesses It's unknown if RariFruit even has any, considering she is being possessed by the ghost of RubberFruit. Cancelling this possession and exercising RubberFruit out is one's best bet, but the means of doing so are unknown, or at least incapable of being performed by abilities or technology currently available in the Gmod/SFM world. *Distractions could work, considering how well things went for an Adventurer back in 948 GUE, where he tricked and distracted a thief by giving him treasures and then attacking while the thief was admiring the beautiful jewelry. **If this is the case, RariFruit would clearly be gullible as well as stupid. Trivia Notable Videos By the Creator *The MINE Fight *Labet's Misfortune *A new theme for a little maniac *Sonicdevil's Strange Outing *The birth of RariFruit *Rarity's Chaos Emerald Caper *The Tournament- Part 2 *RariFruit's first strike/RariFruit's new friend *Sniper discovers Pony *Spyane, Pierre and Marie meet Rarity/Hasty Reunions *The birth of Creepy Belle *Fruity 'n' Painis (Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *The Story of RariFruit 'n' Painis (2nd Comic Dub feat. MindlessGonzo) *Never ask RariFruit for help (Gmod Castle Calamity Collab Entry) *The Ballad of Scoutit- Round 3 *Rarifruit's shock By the Community *The Tournament - part 3: RariFruit vs RubberFruit *In Regards to Creepybelle AKA why Rarifruit Shouldn't Drive *Zero vs Rarifruit *Garry's Mod: Angry Diamond vs RariFruit *RariFruit's Bad Day *(The 4th wall collab entry) Spy gets stopped by Rarifruit *kikyubi chokes rarifruit *random rarifruit and marz *Miss Rarity's new friend *Luna and Wheatley: Luna Gets a Care Package *The True Tale of Molestia Part 3 *Heavy tries to get rid of a strange spy *Zork and the Random Hat shinaniganz\ *Twilight Think's Rainbow Like's Bananas *Something new, something old and something strange Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters in a relationship Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters in a relationship Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Monsters in a relationship